


Summer Nights

by TrippyCloud



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, Crack, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippyCloud/pseuds/TrippyCloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute little one shot for all you Akuroku lovers. Happy 8/13!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> my second fic, hope you lijke

Roxas pumped up the jam while being totally emo. He whipped out his play weapons (that he called Keyblades,) and swung them at everything that resembled a monster. In the process of “practicing”, he broke his lamp and bed. Not again.

Axle walked through the door wearing his usual skin-tight black cloak that he never took off. It adorned 32 zippers and opened up at the bottom to reveal black leggings. “Hey Roxy.” the man said. “I’ve got something for you.”

Rocks-ass just brooded in the corner like he always did whenever Axle bothered him.

“Hey Roxy.” the man repeated a little louder. “I brought someTHING for you.”

Silence.

Axel’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his arms pressed against his chest like a T-Rex. Then he did the chacha, sinisterly chuckling as he went. “That’s it!” he snarled. Roxas was horrified, so he chucked his toy swords at the monster. Axel faded into oblivion; all that remained was a box neatly wrapped.

“Happy anniversary,” the card said. Roxanne snatched the present and scurried over to his bed like a hungry squirrel hoarding nuts. Inside was a hearing aid.

 


End file.
